


Bucky on Ice

by squadstucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Sports, Fluff, Ice Skating, Multi, Post-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squadstucky/pseuds/squadstucky
Summary: Ice skating princes





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Please be kind ^_^  
> It's based on "Yuri!!! On Ice". I've been loving this show so much!  
> So, I just wrote one scene to see everyone's reaction. Leave feedback if you think it's a good idea. I'll finish the chapter then :D

**Shattered**

It has been 5 years since Bucky left his home for training in the USA. He misses his home and his family. But it's the sacrifice he's willing to make in order to achieve his dream.  
It has been his dream ever since he saw the American Steve Rogers gracing the ice rink of Moscow at the Junior Championship in 2004- dream of becoming an ice skater.  
Tonight, the dream seems so far away. He tanked his opportunity at the championship. He ranked last.  
He is 23 now… waiting at the airport to return home for the first time in five years.

“ _Bucky_!”  
Bucky turned back. It was Mr. Wilson. One of the correspondents from the leading Ice Skating network.  
“ _That’s it? You are giving up?_ ”, he yelled.  
Bucky was indifferent and looking at Wilson. Suddenly a familiar face appeared beside him. The beautiful man had a sultry voice and was talking with enthusiasm. He stopped talking and looked back at Bucky, “ _You want to take a picture? Let’s take a picture!_ ”.

**It's Steve Rogers!**


End file.
